THE STERLINGCOOPER KIDS:THE GHOST OF STERLING SR
by Paranoid Emo Ranger
Summary: Pete, Peggy, Hildy, Ken, Paul and Sal plan to stay late at night for one week in the office to see weather Roger’s father really does haunt the office during late hours in the building.


Author's Note: All characters belong to Matthew Wiener and AMC.

Summary: Pete, Peggy, Hildy, Ken, Paul and Sal plan to stay late at night for one week in the office to see weather Roger's father really does haunt the office during late hours in the building.

**THE ADVENTURES OF THE STERLINGCOOPER KIDS: THE GHOST OF STERLING SR.**

**Chapter 1: You kids are early today**

Peggy sat on her desk, taking down notes from the last meeting with Don and Paul. She sighs and continued writing, thinking of new ideas for the Hilton ad.

Pete poured himself a glass of whiskey and yawned, the agency was slow nowadays after the announcement that they were to be sold once again by the highest bidder.

Paul looked at the picture of his girl Sheila and gobbled up the chips on his hand, she's beautiful he said to himself and ate some more chips.

Sal drew boxes since no one had anything for him to do around the office, he could have died from being bored but it was impossible. He continued with the boxes and suddenly started drawing a caricature of his collegues.

Ken was writing a story, and he wondered from all the shenanigans going on around the workplace would ever stop. (Writing) Summary: A story about people in the workplace that never stops from all of the shenanigans, by the end of the day they realize that they're just the background of corporate America.

Hildy watches Jane as she passes by to enter her husband's office. She didn't like it, it's not that she was jealous of her, but it was because Jane was such a user. If after five years when Sterling has himself paralyzed from all the drinking and smoking; the bitch is just going to leave him.

They've heard things. Each of them, but it was another version everytime. Ginger says that there was this thing inside Sterling's office that shows itself at night, while Lois says that a figure of a man stands around the reception area, sometimes near Cooper's office at one in the morning or so she says.

There have been separate incidents about the whole ghost in Sterling's office and the one in the reception area. The first was that of the night when Lois sawed off Guy's foot. The fellas who visited him at the hospital said that he was a man, but it was like a shadow that disappeared just when he got Guy distracted not seeing Lois mow his foot. The other time was when Harry spent the night after the presidential election when his wife kicked him out of the house. He was passing by Cooper's office when he heard a door shut that he came running like a mad man with a trash can in hand and only a shirt and his underwear on until Don stopped him. Last they heard was from Ginger when Sterling asked her to grab some of his files from work one late evening. She already had his files when she could smell someone smoking…and it was a Lucky Strike! She ran with the files that were all over the place. She was certain that it had to be Sterling's father since he told her that his father smoked Lucky Strikes, like he did too.

They were all gathered together one early morning, not expecting the company of their co-workers. They could've talked about something else aside from ghosts and all but this was the story they kept hearing all month long.

"Have you heard of the ghost in Sterling's office?" Ken asked, it was an eerie atmosphere because they were standing in front of the door of their boss's boss. "We should be in someone else's office door." They moved to Paul's office which was nearer.

"I've heard of it." Hildy said. "But Ginger, poor girl. She said she ran like a maniac when she smelled someone smoking inside after office hours."

"You actually believe all this? Come on, how do you know it's not Sterling himself?" Pete asked as he unbuttoned his suit.

"Campbell, a guy like that does not hang around after hours at the office." Paul replied. "I could see him at some underground commie meeting with the suits he wears but smoking in a dark room, scaring his secretary half to death just so she could get his files to his house is not one of them. Trust me." Kinsey said and poured himself a drink.

"I get your point." Peggy said. "How would he be home by the time she gets there?"

"I agree." Sal said, lighting a cigarette.

The door suddenly opened and they each jumped back, the hair on the back off their necks rose up immediately when it opened. One of them managed to give a squeeking noise.

"You kids are early today." The senior partner said, they gave no reply just a smile that looked…awkward as hell. "If you want to keep your jobs, wipe that smile off your faces." The smile on their faces quickly faded. "That's better. Keep up the good work." He left and closed the door behind him.

"Does anyone have anything to do this week?" Ken asked.

"I don't."

"So do I."

The rest of them went on, and Hildy just had the most perfect idea she's ever had in.

"I know why don't we stay late here in the office for a week, whoever runs out of here first has to be the others slave."

"Hildy…I don't know weather to kiss you or place you in an institution but that's a great idea!" Sal exclaimed.

"On second thought Trudy and I have to visit her parents tonight." Pete tried to escape the idea of spending the night with the buffoons.

"Oh Campbell don't tell me you're too chicken for it." Ken teases Pete. "Besides it's only for this week."

Pete then changes his mind and calls Trudy, she throws a fit of rage over by the telephone.

--------------------------------

TIME: 7:30 pm.

LOCATION: STERLINGCOOPER offices

"Goodbye Don."

"Goodbye Mr. Sterling."

The two men left the office and rode the elevator down.

"Okay, they're gone!" Paul shouted and they turned off all the lights in the office while Peggy grabbed a flashlight from her drawer.

"What now?" Hidly asked.

"We wait." Sal replied and lit a cigarette.

They had nothing else to do but lay on the carpet and wait for the hours to pass by.

Hidly: Waiting…

Paul: Waiting…

Ken: Waiting…

Peggy: Waiting…

Sal: Waiting…

Pete: Wai…Hey have any of you guys eaten?

"No." They all replied.

"We should get some food." Paul said.

"But the cart's not here anymore."

"I have some hidden chips inside my office I'll go get it." He got up and went to his office, but not before he bumped on a few desks.

"This is crazy." Pete said to Peggy who laid beside him.

"I know."

Ken was about to open his mouth when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

TAP…TAP…

When he turned around it was a decapitated hand that floated around.

"Oh! Run! Get up from the carpet run!"

_Well it's Saturday morning._

_Don't know what to do._

_Since Monday morning._

_I've been dreamin' bout you._

_Seven days a week now._

_Seven days a week._

_You've even got me talkin' in my sleep._

_Seven days a week._

_Got me goin' in circles (round and round)_

_Seven days a week (round and round)_

_Everytime I see you (round and round)_

_Comin'down the street._

_Seven days a week now._

_Seven days a week._

_It happens everytime I see you._

_Seven days a week._

_I just don't think I can make it without you _

_I feel so good just being around you._

_Seven days a week now._

_Seven days a week._

_I feel so good being a round you._

They ran around the office from the left to the right, up and down (not exactly) and heard a door shut.

"Oh gosh! I am never doing this again!"

"Stop blabbering Hildy! Just run!" Ken looked back, it wasn't chasing them. The hand wasn't chasing them. "Stop! Stop! It's gone, it wasn't chasing us."

* * *

What do you guys think? I know it's like someone on acid writing something about a very intelligent show. I thought it should be written coz' there's too much drama ridden stories.


End file.
